


No Longer Together from Afar

by Ellezaria



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Fanart, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Misses Toothless, Hiccup dies, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, do not copy anywhere else, older toothless, second chapter is an artwork, they reunite at the end dont worry, toothless dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: The village was peaceful and asleep. But then why was Hiccup so restless?Then he saw the Nightlight flying towards him from the Hidden World and he immediately knewsomething was very wrong with Toothless
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 17
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

_Unease_. Hiccup had been feeling it since it had awakened him up some time before dawn. Astrid was sleeping soundly beside him. The room felt stifling so he made his way out. 

He was old and grey now, and it had been some years since he had last visited Toothless. 

He passed his children’s rooms on the way to the living room of the house. Zephyr and Nuffink had done an admirable job of leading and developing the village, after the dragons had left. He felt really proud of them. 

The room was chilly despite the fire in the hearth. He grabbed his cloak before sitting down in his chair at the window to ease his mind. A sense of foreboding enveloped his mind as he tightened his cloak against the chill. The chilly atmosphere only added to the sense of foreboding. 

The sky outside had the barest hint of blue, mixing in with the black. A few isolated chirping of birds could be heard as they started waking from their slumber. If the dragons were still here, terrible terrors would already be chittering on the roof, he thought. 

The village was peaceful and asleep. But then why was he so restless? 

He breathed deeply several times; focusing on the sound of the distant waves crashing on New Berk. 

Unbidden, the memories came rushing back to him. Speeding over the endless seas, the wind whipping his hair, Toothless' powerful wings slicing the air, the pure unadulterated feeling of freedom… 

Suddenly the house was too much for him, its walls trapping him in and he _had_ to get out of there. He ran out as fast as he could. 

His feet—well technically, foot-- automatically carry him to the cliff tops. 

He walks to edge in the direction of the Hidden World. Closing his eyes, he could feel the cold wind bite his face... mocking him about when accelerating through the air at terrifying speeds and feeling his stomach drop in nosedives was a regular thing. 

It had been years since his last meeting with Toothless. Both of them had grown old and travelling the distance between their worlds had become increasingly difficult. 

He wrapped his cloak tighter around him. The unease still hadn’t gone. The horizon turned lighter every passing moment. Yet it persisted, refusing to go away. 

As he watched he noticed a dot appearing on the horizon. It kept steadily growing bigger. At first he thought it is a bird, but it seemed too directly towards him. As it came closer he could make out white, slender wings, with black tipped ears and tail... with a sharp gasp; he recognised them. 

He was one of Toothless’ children and he was coming here, flying so fast and hurried. _Toothless... he is not okay._ The sense of foreboding increased as the dragon came and landed in front of him. 

One look at his face and his worst fears were confirmed. 

_Oh no._

He rushed to him and dragon allowed him to mount. As soon as he had settled in safely as he could without a saddle, the Nightlight took off in the direction of the Hidden World. 

Hiccup couldn’t think of savouring the first flight after so many years, his stomach was in knots over concern for Toothless. With every wingbeat his concern grew. The dragon crooned slightly to trying to help alleviate his distress. 

Finally the misty entrance appeared on the horizon. It drew nearer; with it the uneasiness and anxiety grew. Before he knew it, they were falling through the waterfall and into the World. 

The colourful place just became a vast blur as he could focus on nothing but Toothless. 

_Hang on bud, I’m almost here._

They neared an area where many dragons had gathered in a circle around the entrance to a small cave. 

The Nightlight landed in front of the cave, beside the Light fury and his siblings. He just touched the ground, and Hiccup jumped off him. He rushed towards the cave. Hiccup barely registered a few dragons growling at him, critical of him being in their space. The Light fury snarled back at them. 

Toothless came into view and he was lying on his side-- _just like when he had first found him in the woods._ At that time his eyes were full of distrust and were fearful, a trapped animal’s. 

Now they were weary and fatigued. Toothless’ breathing was weak and he looked tired. 

Toothless had cracked open an eye at the commotion outside. He breathed a deep sigh of relief on seeing Hiccup enter. _He could finally rest and everything would be alright now that_ _Hiccup_ _is here._

Hiccup came up to him and ran his fingers gently over his scales. They were scarcely warm. Way less than he remembered. 

A glance at the dragon’s green eyes and Hiccup understood, his eyes tearing up fast. 

Toothless was very tired. He tried to sit up but Hiccup shushed him down. He sits down cross legged in front of him, “It’s okay bud...” the dragon shifts to adjust his head in Hiccup's lap, “I’m here, it’s okay.” 

He tried to see through the blur of tears that were threatening to spill over. 

Now Toothless could be free. Toothless had met his soulmate for the one last time, so now he was ready. He breathes an audible sigh of relief. He gives a weak croon. 

He wished he could take his beloved human for a flight one last time... Up, up towards the heavens, just like they used to... before circumstances happened, to see him light up with wonder and euphoria... 

He could barely remember the feelings of their last flight; barely remember how wonderful it felt... 

One of Hiccup’s hands rests on the dragon’s snout and the other one is lightly scratching him under the chin in that sweet spot that could make him bliss out. 

Toothless gently licks his hand. _Thank you for the wonderful years, he tries to say._

Hiccup touched his forehead to the dragon’s. He understands. A single tear escapes his eyes. _You never cease to amaze me bud. Thank you for everything._

Toothless licks him stronger this time. He curls his tail closer, protectively around him. _Don’t cry brother. I hope we meet again in a better life._

A toothless smile appears on the dragon’s face as his eyes close. 

They never open again. 

Hiccup can no longer hold it in. He crumples over, tears flowing hot and fast. His heart had been ripped out. 

He had no idea how long he had stayed like that, heaving and sobbing. 

The flight back was wrought with grief. Every. Single. Thing. Reminded him of Toothless. The roar of the wind as the zipped through the sky at insane speeds, the whine of the air as Toothless sped up, the aerial feats, all the missions they had done over the years, all the victories all the losses, and most important being together through hell or high water. 

Before he knew it they had landed on berk. 

The Nightlight dropped him off in the woods near his house. Trying to comfort him, he softly nuzzled him. 

Hiccup gave the smallest smile and muttered a quite thank you. Then he turned and walked to his house. 

Halfway there Astrid finds him and he just melts into her arms, sobbing. 

Seeing him safe in the arms of his partner, the Nightlight flies away to deal with his own grief. 

Astrid caught a glimpse of the retreating dragon and seeing Hiccup’s state, she completely understood. 

Hiccup was bed-ridden with grief; growing weaker every day. 

A few weeks later he followed Toothless: he passed away; surrounded by family and friends. 

When Hiccup opens his eyes again he is met with familiar green ones staring back at him. Toothless was wiggling with excitement. _Get up already, Valhalla’s skies are waiting for us._

Chuckling, Hiccup hugged him tight. 

After a soft moment, he lets go of him and gets on the back of his impatient dragon. _Shall we?_

They are reunited and happy, never to part again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a drawing i made for the main scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at drawing but i hope ya'll like it!

[](https://imgur.com/HBQw2ff)

**Author's Note:**

> When y'all have recovered check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/56559739#workskin) where I talk about the process of writing this fic!


End file.
